Blast from the past
by Yanks302021
Summary: Someone from Eddie's past by way of her father comes back forcing Jamie and Danny to work together. Can the brothers keep it together to help Eddie? Disclaimer I do not own Blue Bloods
1. Chapter 1

The train clanked along rusty rails through the dark tunnel, slowing down only to pull into the next station. "This is Fulton street, transfer is available to the 2,3,4 5, j,m and c trains. " A young man stepped into the train immediately heading to the two seats next to the window.

"Hey sit up man," the young man ordered an older man who lay across both seats sleeping. The older man sat up allowing the younger one to sit.

The older man waited until the younger one settled beside him to pull a weapon from his pocket, firing a single shot into the man's stomach. Startled passengers scattered for a place to hide giving the older man a path to escape.

Back in Brooklyn Jamie Reagan sat at his desk using time between cases to look through files. He was recently promoted to Detective third grade and moved to the 3-5 across town, a bust uptown major case precinct.

He was about to make a side note in the top file when his phone interrupted with a piercing ring. "Reagan," he answered quickly, quietly listening to the call coming in.

"Reagan, my office." Jamie pushed his chair back hanging up just before getting to his boss' office.

"Is it about the subway shooting?" Jamie guessed, just receiving the call. His CO, a thirty year vet confirmed Jamie's assumption with a quick nod. "1pp passed the case to you kid, go at it."

Jamie strolled out stopping only to lift his gun and shield on his way out to the RMP he was assigned to. Before driving off Jamie checked the address then started downtown easily navigating the busy streets.

A half hour later Jamie cut through the police tape into the station pad in hand ready to find out the details. "Hey, what do we have?"

Two officers from the nearby 5th precinct faced the new Detective recognizing the youngest Reagan. "One shot fired on the northbound A, only one victim a thirty year old stock broker so we're thinking it was something between them," the senior officer offered while leading his partner and Jamie to the body.

Jamie looked down shaking his head at the lifeless body of his young victim. A dark stain soaked his lower dress shirt, mouth opened wide in shock. "Any ID on him?"

"Yea Michael Turner, swanky Brooklyn Heights address you know one of those Brownstones. We have several witnesses who were in the car when it happened, they're all heading to the precinct," the officer answered with a nod.

Jamie looked at his victim again heaving a sigh at the murder of such a young man. His thoughts were interrupted by a familiar greeting, recognizing his older brother's voice. "Hey kid, what are you doing here?"

"Caught the case what are you doing here," Jamie asked following up with a nod to Danny's partner.

"This is a major case kid it's ours." Dany turned to give Baez a confused look knowing a murder on a train was usually given to them.

Jamie shrugged his shoulders at them, even seasoned Detective's didn't catch every case. "I got the call just a little while ago straight from 1pp. I'll see you guys later though, I have interviews to conduct."

Danny turned to his partner a surprised and angry expression on his face. "I hate to say it Danny but the order came right from 1pp."

"Yea we'll see about that," Danny mumbled stalking past her. Baez sighed, shaking her head at him, following her partner knowing he was going to give their boss a call. .

Meanwhile Jamie returned to his precinct smoothing his tie down while he gathered paperwork for his file. After clipping the picture Jamie headed towards the box, giving the guarding officer a quick nod as he walked by.

Jamie sat across from the perp in the box and sighed. "Don't suppose you want to make this easy on us both and just start talking?"

The perp, whose name was Joshua Jackson, 22 from Queens rolled his eyes, "Yeah and end up dead. No thanks, I'll take Rikers, thanks. You got no bodies on me so."

Jamie sighed, "actually we do have a body and if we run tests even if you didn't pull the trigger you could go to jail for being an accomplice so I'd wise up real quick. Start talking, it was a hit? On who?

Joshua sighed, "If I'm going to talk, I want a deal and protection. If they find out I talked I'm next to go."

"We can work something out, I'll talk to the DA see what I can do. Was the target killed?" Jamie silently reminded himself to call Erin.

"No, no man that was a trial run, just a set up...the target is...she is fine...that's what I'm saying though.." Joshua placed his hand on the table hard emphasizing his worry over possibly becoming a target.

Jamie's eyebrow arched, "She?"

"Okay, look, all I know is this...her old man, he ripped off millions from some really important people like awhile ago. They tried to get him but someone got smart to them and had him transferred. Now they want the daughter to get at him, and they are going to get her, these people get their mark."

Jamie felt his blood run cold.


	2. Chapter 2

Excusing himself from the box Jamie pulled out his cell quickly calling Eddie. The phone rang twice before going to voicemail. "Damnit, Eddie its Jamie call me back when you get this."

He hung up calling his father's cell, using the office phone to call Renzulli. "Hey dad, it's Jamie we have a problem. The subway hit was a trial run, they're going after Eddie and she's on the street."

"Calm down Jamie, I'll get hold of Sergeant Renzulli, pull her off patrol and send her to you okay? She'll be okay Jamie." Frank hung up the phone calling Renzulli to order Eddie off patrol immediately.

Jamie couldn't help but worry as he waited, keeping busy by filling out paperwork on the perp's statement.

"Jamie." Eddie approached his desk admiring how handsome he looked in the tux. "Eddie, come with me," Jamie led her to an empty box looking behind them before closing the door. He ran a nervous hand down his tie crossing to the table.

Eddie immediately knew from the nervous look in his eye she wasn't pulled off patrol for a good reason. "Jamie just tell me what's going on."

"I need to know about your father Eddie, the people he stole from. "

Eddie stood frozen horrified Jamie of all people brought up her father. She narrowed her eyes at him, "why?"

"Because those guys are coming after you. The train hit was just a trial run so they could take you out for what your dad did," Jamie sighed, watching Eddie sink into a chair disbelief painted all over her face.

Jamie sat across from her, reaching a hand across and when their hands met felt a shiver flash through his body. "Hey, I'm going to speak with my CO okay? We can get you protection until I find these guys. I'll personally guard you but no one is getting to you."

Eddie looked up smiling slightly at him never knowing Jamie to break a promise. "Stay here where I can see you okay," Jamie smiled at her going to his CO's office for a quick talk.

Before Jamie could even get a word out the CO pointed at him, "good I just got off the phone with the commissioner. Since this is your case I'm assigning you protective duty to officer Janko who is now off patrol so I suggest you find these guys soon. Oh and the commissioner thought it'd be a good idea for you to have help so he ordered two Detectives to help you."

"I'm fine on my own Sergeant I can do everything while keeping Eddie, Officer Janko safe. I don't need help," Jamie insisted feeling the need to prove himself.

"Listen to me kid the commissioner ordered you to have partners so that's not exactly a request you know?"

Letting out a groan understanding when his father made a suggestion it was more of an order. "Fine who?"

"Well it should be fun, your brother Danny and his partner." Sergeant grinned at the expression on Jamie's face as he left speechless.

Jamie returned to collect Eddie from the box escorting her back to her apartment. "Want something to drink," offered Eddie making herself a drink.

"No thanks, so how's thing going with Steve?" Jamie scanned the various pictures Eddie hung around her living room.

"It's Sam and we're okay. He's supposed to come over but I don't know he's been acting weird," Eddie brought her drink over to the couch joining him. Just as she said that Eddie checked her phone sighing when she saw Sam didn't text her back.

Jamie raised an eyebrow at her sensing things were not okay. "Hey I know these guys are after you but why don't we go out Mcdaries our usual?"

"Thanks Jamie I was actually going to follow Sam, Jamie I think he's cheating on me." Eddie bowed her head to hide the tears. Jamie wrapped his arms around her to pull her closer sighing while he whispered, "I'll be there with you."

Jamie smoothed his tie down before lifting the beer he ordered taking a drink. He looked around the bar already packed with cops and Detectives just finishing tours.

A narcotics Detective caught his eye recognizing him as Eddie's boyfriend Sam. Jamie didnt particularly like him seeing him as two faces.

He planned on turning back and ignoring him but raised a curious eyebrow at him. A young woman brunette in her late twenties approached, wrapping her arms around Sam's neck. He was even more surprised when Sam kissed her with his arms moving down her.

Jamie made a fist infuriated he would dare hurt Eddie. Taking one more long drink Jamie stalked towards the couple who was also unaware Eddie watched from nearby.

Hey Sam, how's Eddie doing?" Sam raised an eyebrow at him looping an arm around the surprised girl.

"Hey mind your business Reagan, what goes on between me and Eddie stays betwern us," Sam glowered at Jamie for interrupting. He smiled at the girl ready to explain with an excuse he already thought of.

Jamie grabbed Sam by the shirt shoving him against the wall eyes narrow and burning with anger. "Eddie is my best friend so that makes it my business. How dare you cheat on her, how dare you hurt her!"

Sam reached around Jamie's arms to push him off but Jamie held a firm grip refusing to let go. "You don't deserve Eddie, she should be treated with the utmost respect."

Jamie let go pushing Sam past him shaking with anger knowing how much this will hurt Eddie who would talk about Sam on tour.

Watching the scene from behind Eddie decided to make her presence known. She stepped around a cop from the 3-5 who watched with a smug look.

Sam's eyes widened not expecting to see Eddie there too. "Eddie, i.." Before he could finish Eddie rolled up her fist to smack him hurt and betrayed.

Before she could Jamie appeared by her side holding her back. "We're through, get out of my face," she yelled struggling to get at Sam who scampered away.

"Im really sorry Eddie, what can i do?" Jamie felt terrible seeing the sad look in her eyes despite her best effort to hide her emotions.

"Nothing, thanks Jamie i hoped i was wrong," she mumbled, voice wavering with emotions.

Giving her a soft smile Jamie put a hand on her back speaking softly, "i know come on let's walk you home."

Quietly Eddie agreed not saying much during the walk. Her apartment wasnt far and fifteen minutes later they stood outside.

"Hey, look at me Eddie I'm here when your ready to talk," Jamie reminded softly. Eddie knew that but it was nice hearing especially after what just happened.

Eddie smiled wanting to say more, to thank him for sticking up for her but nothing came out. Her eyes welled up with tears suddenly spilling down her cheek.

Jamie sighed pulling Eddie against him into his protective arms. "I know, cmon ill get you upstairs." Holding Eddie in his arms Jamie helped her to her apartment.

Inside the familiar apartment one they've spent time hanging out Jamie got Eddie to the couch sitting with her, stroking her hair and back while she cried on him.

At one point Eddie looked up, letting their eyes meet grateful to have him there, knowing he was the only one she could really trust.

He was your partner she scolded herself, but being in his arms felt right. Eddie took a deep breath before initiating a deep kiss all the pain she felt washed away with Jamie there.


	3. Chapter 3

Jamie inhaled taken back by the kiss but the shock was quickly replaced by desire. Returning the kiss Jamie rested his hands on her hips gently, eyes closed to keep the moment going, to keep them together.

The feel of Eddie's lips fighting against his, her thin body moving against him made everything seem right. He'd almost forgotten what just happened between Eddie and Sam just wanted to keep her in his arms.

Eddie pulled back first laying across his lap so her head rested against his arm. Unable to keep the smile of his face Jamie kissed her softly having to ask the question that was bothering him. "Eddie, you and Sam.."

Eddie knew what he was going to ask even before he finished. "Yeah I did love him Jamie, but not like I do for you. I know it sounds weird but.." Tears rolled down her face again, ending the conversation replaced by Jamie cradling Eddie against him holding her tight until she fell asleep.

Hearing her soft breathing Jamie carried her into the bedroom fire fighter style against his bare chest and set her on the bed so he could climb in. When Jamie looked back over he was met with Eddie's blue eyes.

"Thought you were sleeping," he smiled.

"I know." Eddie sighed laying against him, her eyes achy and red brimmed from crying. "Jamie,"

Jamie responded with a light shush and kissed her head before she could finish. "I know what your going to say so don't go there. Just forget him and rest it's his loss."

So Eddie rested against Jamie comforted and protected in his strong arms falling into a deep sleep.

For the next few weeks Jamie spent all his free time with Eddie comforting her as best he could. Jamie started to notice Eddie crying randomly and clinging to him. She even showed patterns of morning sickness.

One morning Jamie cradled Eddie on his lap in the living room just enjoying each other's company while he watched over her. At one point Eddie smiled at him eyes twinkling, quickly widening her eyes leaning over to get sick in the nearby trash can.

Jamie worriedly rubbed her back until she sat upright again sighing. "Eddie you should see a doctor this has been going on to long."

"It's probably nothing Jamie, just food poisoning or something. Will you stay with me?" Her blue eyes moved up to lock with his offering a pleading look Jamie couldn't resist. He kissed the top of her head whispering, "of course I will."

Laying in Jamie's arms Eddie felt something she'd never felt with Sam, protected and really loved. While she lay comfortably Jamie rested his hands on her stomach making small circles to sooth it.

A hard closed fisted knock rapped against the door three times, the signal he made Danny use to let them know who was outside. Breaking away from Eddie slowly Jamie went to open the door letting his brother in.

"Hey you two comfortable in here" Danny demanded crossing his arms against his chest. Two and a half weeks with no lead leaving the seasoned Detective frustrated as he scrambled to find the guys who threatened a cop while his brother hung out with Eddie.

"Well we could use some beers since you asked but otherwise we're okay," Eddie joked smiling until she noticed the Detective's frowning face.

Jamie took a seat next to Eddie resisting the urge to wrap an arm around her again. Instead he reached for his open computer typing on the keyboard. "I haven't gotten any leads, is there any way we can interview Mr Janko?"

"Gee two first grade Detective's didn't think of that, what would we do without a newly promoted third grade Detective," Danny retorted sarcastically. His eye narrowed at his little brother in no mood for jokes.

He and Baez chased every half ass lead they'd found and got no further then where they started, sometimes even staying until past ten.

"We can't because in order to see him you have to be on the list and we're not so."

Jamie looked at Eddie questioningly, "can you get me on we can go interview your dad?"

Eddie nodded fount to make the phone call so they didn't waste any more time. Once Eddie left Danny grabbed his brother's arm to pull him up for a chat. "Hey what's going on between you two?"

"Nothing I'm guarding her as I was assigned to do that's all," Jamie shrugged his shoulders pulling his arm away.

"Bullshit kid there's something else going on between you two, I can see right through you. Are you two.." Danny raised an eyebrow at his little brother reading his face to see if he was lying.

Jamie felt his cheeks redden at the thought, even if they were he would t admit it to Danny. "It's nothing like that Danny, she's my former partner and best friend who someone threatened. Besides she just found out her boyfriend was stepping out on her so.."

"So of course you have to be there to help her through it huh? Good excuse to be close while she cries on your shoulder," Danny pointed out smirking. He wasn't falling for the best friend act they had going, he knew better.

"Look kid just be careful okay and remember right now your on duty still until we catch these guys."

Jamie let out a frustrated sigh at the comment knowing all to well he was on duty twenty four hours until they found these guys.

Eddie returned to the room having just hung up from the prison. "Okay I spoke to them and they added Jamie to the list so we can go see him tomorrow." She paused looking between the two brothers with a frown going to Jamie's side. "Everything okay?"

"Yea everything is fine tell me how it goes okay? I have Baez working on getting names out of the kid." Danny met Jamie's eyes with a smirk on his way out.

"What's going on," Eddie asked looking at Jamie.

Jamie shook his head in response placing an arm around her with an overprotective feeling.


	4. Chapter 4

For the rest of the evening Jamie sat with Eddie on the couch holding her while he researched for the case. While he worked Eddie used his chest as a pillow watching tv allowing him to work uninterrupted.

She looked up at him feeling her stomach growling, covering it with her hands. "Hey want to take a food break I'm hungry."

"Yea sure that sounds good." Jamie closed his laptop retrieving menus he kept on the fridge looking through them until they agreed on Chinese. They ordered extra noodles, spare ribs for Eddie and steamed rice with chicken and broccoli for Jamie.

Soon as Jamie sat back on the couch Eddie lay back against him smiling when he wrapped his arms around her. "So your brother has no idea we're together? Shame what kind of Detective doesn't see what's right in front of him."

Laughing at her teasing Jamie enclosed his hand over hers. "We are? You just broke up with Sam" He looked down glad for insisting on being the detail on this case. Not that he couldn't trust his fellow brothers and sisters in blue but Jamie wanted to be the way guarding her.

"Yea I know Detective, but honestly Sam and I have been over awhile," Eddie teased straightening up to lay at the same height at him until their faces were inches apart. Jamie moved his hand around Eddie's waist slowly moving in until their lips brushed.

They barely touched when the doorbell rang forcing the two apart with a slight groan from Jamie who went to check who was outside. Eddie sighed in frustration at how close they were watching him stroll to the door smiling at the view.

Consumed in the mysterious visitor neither Eddie nor Jamie noticed the shadow creeping behind the window outside until two pops rang followed by glass shattering upon impact.

Eddie jumped reaching for her gun and spun around weapon drawn with wide startled blue eyes. Jamie reached Eddie in two seconds, pulling her behind him pointing is own weapon while moving closer towards the window.

"Clear are you okay?" Jamie quickly turned around surprised to see Eddie pointing her down at the floor shakily. He could see in her big blue eyes fear began overtaking the hard shell she tried putting up.

He moved closer pulling her now entire shaking body against him protectively, whispering into her ear, "it's okay you're okay Eddie, I'm right here I won't let anyone get to you." Pressing against his chest Eddie used Jamie's body as a shield unable to stop shaking no matter how hard she tried.

Seeing how startled she was Jamie pulled her closer with a kiss against her head using one hand to text Danny. 10-13 shots fired we need to move now.

His text vibrated a second later from Danny, stay put kid heading back to you don't move until I get there.

Phone in his pocket Jamie cradled Eddie keeping a watchful eye on any movement outside the window until his brother and Baez arrived ten minutes later with a look of concern. "You two okay, either of you hit?"

"No it went past Eddie more startled her then anything. We need to go Danny what if they try it again?" Jamie didn't care that he was holding Eddie who continued shaking though less then before.

"I know kid I'll grab her bag and lead to the car waiting downstairs. We're going to take you straight to dad's that's the only place you'll be safe." As he explained the plan Danny went to grab Eddie's belongings while Baez watched following them wordlessly.

Danny led them downstairs to the unmarked squad car waiting until they got in to sit in front heading the few blocks to their father's house. The following day Eddie and Jamie would talk with Armin hopefully getting information to nail the guys before it was to late.

Aware of the situation Frank waited up by the living room window for Danny and Baez to bring Jamie and Eddie. Seeing headlights pulling in Frank checked first gun in hand as he opened the door to let them in.

"Are you two okay," Frank asked a hint of concern in his voice. When Danny called letting him know Jamie and Eddie needed to move because shots were fired his heart stopped. Since that call Frank wasn't able to sleep, staying up pacing until they arrived.

"Yea it missed us dad," Jamie answered for Eddie seeing her hesitation around their boss. Frank offered a warm smile to his youngest boy's former partner and as he understood girlfriend.

Frank saw how scared Eddie was and how uneasy. He smiled at her gently and reached out to give her a warm hug.

Eddie shied away at first he was still her boss, then smiled and accepted it, "There now, you are safe here. No one will hurt you here that's a promise. Jamie show her where you'll be staying."

"Cmon Eddie." Jamie took her bag from Danny and took her upstairs to Erin's old bedroom wanting nothing more then to stay together but knew with his father and grandfather there that wasn't an option.

"This was Erin's room when we were growing up. Bathroom is right down the hall I can show you and I'm right across if you need." Jamie closed the blinds turning back to find Eddie sitting on the bed holding her gun.

"Stay with me Jamie, until I fall asleep," Eddie pleaded looking up with wide crystal blue eyes, the ones Jamie couldn't resist. He crossed the room sitting on the bed, gently guiding her to lay down. "I'm not going anywhere."

Frank gave his oldest son a look thinking the same thing. "They're just friends dad that's what Jamie told me. She's his old partner and best friend, and now his assignment."

"I highly doubt that, get some sleep son good night." Frank chuckled heading back upstairs trying to salvage some sleep before morning. On his way by Frank spotted Jamie sitting on the bed next to Eddie as she tried to sleep.

"Just partners huh," he smiled to himself as he leaned against the doorway to watch them. Eddie rested using Jamie's chest as a pillow with Jamie's arms wrapped tightly around her. Frank recalled holding his Mary like that night making sure she felt secure.

Frank couldn't help but smile at his youngest boy hoping Eddie was the one for him. First Jamie lost his brother and best friend devastating him. Sydney leaving and returning the ring left Jamie heartbroken. Ever since the family hoped he would find someone.

Heaving a sigh the older man only hoped they could get through this. If the perps responsible for to Eddie first and they lost her Jamie would never recover.


	5. Chapter 5

At the 5-4 Danny made himself a fresh pot of coffee basking in silence. A clock on the wall told him it was just after five a.m. but Danny couldn't sleep while the perps going after Eddie were still out there. They weren't just going after a cop, she was his brother's former partner and crush. He wouldn't rest until she was safe.

In one sip half the contents disappeared leaving a warm trail down his arm. Satisfied for now as the caffeine would shortly take effect Danny returned to his desk sorting through papers for the hundredth time.

A low grumble escaped his throat in frustration at finding nothing. With one quick swipe the papers flew aside revealing an article underneath. Narrowing his eyes Danny picked up the clip about Eddie's dad listing names underneath.

Turning to the computer Danny entered their names holding a breath waiting for the search to finish. He slammed a closed fist against the desk when the screen came up listing all the names from an international organization.

Danny picked up his cell texting Baez to meet him with the address of their location. Checking his weapon Danny took the car out heading towards location.

Easily maneuvering through midtown traffic Danny dialed his brother keeping one hand on the wheel. "Damnit kid pick up the phone," Danny grumbled ending the call trying his house next. "Pops where's Jamie? No don't get him I'm on my way to the house."

Throwing the phone aside Danny pressed on the gas arriving in Brooklyn twenty minutes later. Parking in the first spot he found Danny jumped out of the car surprised to see his brother standing on the curb.

"what are you doing out here kid, where is she?" Danny exasperated expecting his brother to be with Eddie as assigned.

"Relax she's okay and guarded where no one can get her. Do you really think I'd risk her getting hurt? What are you doing here anywhere?" Jamie breathed in quickly hoping the reason for his brother's visit was because of good news.

Danny took a minute studying the younger man before answering. "I came to talk to you but not here, let's go inside."

He turned following Jamie taking no more then two steps when movement caught the corner of his eye behind a car parked two feet from them. "Go inside I'll be right in," Danny ordered simultaneously reaching for his weapon.

Making just a slight turn ready to draw and fire if necessary two rounds blasted through the air echoing for miles. Danny jolted upon impact, falling to the concrete before he could fire back. A dark red stain already leaked from the entry area soaking his work shirt.

"Danny!" Jamie pulled his service weapon returning fire in the directions of the first few rounds until he was able to make it to his brother. Weapon in hand Jamie knelt down checking for a pulse finding a weak one.

"No Danny don't do this to me." Jamie pressed down on the entry wound applying pressure despite his shaking hands. "Pop call for a bus! Danny, keep your eyes open damnit! You're not going anywhere!"

With one hand Jamie gently lifted his brother's head up keeping the other hand on the wound. Danny fluttered his eyes open the whites turning bright red as he grew weak. "Keep her safe kid and find those dirt bags for me."

"We'll find them together, Danny," Jamie said firmly already knowing it was just lip service. Danny's body was already growing heavy, his breath coming in rasps and gasps. Jamie heard Eddie, "Oh my God, Jamie!" He was bleeding too but Jamie wasn't thinking about that. Eddie dropped to her knees as Jamie cradles his brother in his arms. "Jamie..." Eddie whispered softly.

Jamie didn't register his father's anguished cry, the medics arriving, but admitting there was nothing they could do, all he felt was Eddie's soft hands on his face as it burned with tears. "Jamie, let go. Let go...You need a doctor."

Jamie was shaking as he reached out for Eddie letting Danny's body go to the the medics who did start trying to save the older brother, father, husband, son, and grandson. Eddie grabbed him, not caring if Frank saw, not caring if anyone saw. Eddie held him tight, "It's all right, I'm here. I have you..." She never thought anything would send Jamie into shock, but his brother near death in his arms and a bleeding shoulder himself. Jamie's eyes began to slip closed as Eddie held him...the last hing he saw was her beautiful face before his world went black.

When Jamie woke up he blinked several times to clear the room into focus, seeing Eddie's worried face first. His entire body felt heavy with any attempt to move, added with the bandage over jamie's shoulder.

"Jamie, are you okay? Lay back and rest, the doctor said you have to rest that you went into shock." Eddie stared down at him concern twinkling in her eyes wanting to hug him but knew she couldn't with the audience.

Jamie opened his mouth to ask about Danny but only came out with a raspy groan. "Take it easy son we're right here," frank said softly with an obvious concern in his voice. When Henry called him his mind immediately jumped back to Joe.

Trying desperately to rid his mouth of the dry feeling so he could ask the question that was burning on his mind Jamie reached for the glass of water on his bedside table. Seeing this Eddie took the cup and carefully tipped it so only a slight amount went in.

Feeling a little better, enough at least to ask the question. "Danny?" He needed to know that his brother was okay.

Eddie reached for Jamie's hand giving it a gentle squeeze with Erin on her brother's left looking up with concern. Frank and Henry exchanged quiet glances neither wanting to be the one who answered.

Jamie tried pushing himself into a sitting position catching the silence between his family members. "Danny," he asked again.

This time Frank decided Jamie was going to find out sooner or later and it'd be best to find out from him. "I'm sorry son."


	6. Chapter 6

"No Dad, I am not losing another brother!"

The machines hooked up to Jamie beeped alerting them to his raised agitation level. Worried the levels would send Jamie into an unsafe area Eddie stepped forward to place a hand on his arm. "Jamie, calm down."

"No, Eddie I lost one brother already I'm not losing my other brother too." With each passing minute Jamie's agitation level grew even more as he reached over for the machine plugs.

Frank too stepped forward taking his son's arm gently yet firm enough to keep him in bed. "Calm down Jamie you didn't let me finish. The doctor was able to bring him back, they got the bullets out and he's resting. "

Hearing his father's words assuring him Danny would be okay Jamie stopped reaching exhausted by the activity. "I want to see Danny dad.. I have to see him.."

"You will son I promise just rest for now." Eddie met the commissioner's eyes wondering if he would be able to fulfill his promise or if they refused Jamie would flip out again. She gently brushed a hand through his hair remembering him telling her his mother did the same when they were kids.

"You have to relax so they can let you see him," she agreed softly worrying about him causing more problems. His eyes glanced to her, reaching up slowly for her hand which Eddie obliged him with. "Shh it's okay just take deep breaths."

Desperate for visual confirmation Danny was okay Jamie laid his head against he pillows holding Eddie's hand as a source of strength. On her left Henry grinned on to the special relationship between his grandson and the beautiful woman who was his partner for so long.

"There you go Jamie," encouraged Eddie softly with a slight firmness in tone knowing that was the only way he'd listen. She rewarded him with a gentle squeeze to his hand, letting him know how good he was doing.

It took only five minutes for Jamie's vitals to return back to a satisfactory level that didn't worry the doctor. "Let me go see Danny first and I'll be back with a wheelchair to bring Jamie in." The doctor hurried out towards the older Reagan's room switching everyone's attention back to Jamie.

"You did good kiddo," Henry spoke up first flashing a mischievous grin at Eddie. "Thanks for helping him calm down. He's lucky to have you."

"Of course he is , " Eddie shifted letting their fingers tangle through each other and smiled at Jamie's groan. He grinned though knowing it was true.

The doctor returned fifteen minutes later pushing a wheelchair towards the bed. "Okay everything's been cleared." He carefully unplugged the machines from Jamie's arms, helping him into the wheelchair with Eddie's help on his right.

They walked down a long hallway, around two corners and through a set of double doors before the doctor stopped outside a room. "Go on in he's expecting you." With a gentle squeeze to Jamie's shoulder the doctor retreated to go about his rounds letting the family have privacy.

Frank wheeled Jamie inside but Eddie remained faithfully at his side holding his hand not going unnoticed by either former cop. Jamie waited until they got closer to speak, having to clear his throat first. "Danny?"

The older Reagan slowly turned his head, offering a weak smile seeing his family at bedside. "Hey, you okay kid?"

"I'm fine Danny, Eddie is to you're the one who got hit. God, I thought I lost you..I couldn't.." Jamie shook his head unable to finish the message he was trying to get across. He didn't have to though as Danny seemed to understand his brother's message, offering a hand out.

"I'm fine kid, not about to let a bullet take me out. Does Linda and the boys knows?"

"They should be here soon, Linda had to pick them up from school then drive here," Frank answered quickly.

Accepting that Danny turned back to his brother and Eddie a serious look on his face. "You gotta keep her safe kid and take over until I'm out of here. Think you can handle that?"

Jamie grinned at Eddie first knowing protecting her wouldn't be a problem. "Yea I'm Joe's little brother so I inherited some genes from him. I got this Danny just rest up so you can come home okay?"

"I'm gonna kick your ass when I get home," Danny teased with a slight smirk. "Don't give me that look Erin I'm fine."

"When I got that call Danny..it felt like dejavou all over again. I can't loose either of you," Erin admitted softly. She hated the fear of worrying they might have lost another brother as they did Joe.

Seeing the anguish in his only sister's eyes made Danny sigh. "I know sis, I'm sorry but I'm clearly okay. Hey I'm not planning on going anywhere anytime soon okay?" Still Erin knew better that there no guarantees.

The family visited for a half hour listening to Danny teaching Jamie how to get the perps. At first Jamie listened carefully then blanked his brother out with timed nods of his heads. Linda and their two boys arrived right before everyone else was ready to leave.

"We'll let you visit privately and come back later. Get some rest son," Frank smiled softly relieved to see his oldest up and teasing, a sure sign he was feeling better. Henry turned saying goodbye with a respectful salute to his oldest grandson.

"Thanks Danny," Eddie offered grateful for his hard work in trying to find the guys after her, the reason he was in the hospital. Before she could turn Jamie's wheelchair around to push him out Danny took his brother's hand.

"Hey, let me know how it goes okay, keep me updated? And more importantly keep your girl safe okay?"


	7. Chapter 7

Frank allowed Eddie to wheel Jamie back to his room a smirk forming under his mustache at what Danny said. He'd suspected from reliable sources Eddie had been hanging around the Detective's floor waiting for Jamie to get off. Being they weren't partners anymore no rules were broken in the forming relationship.

It wasn't until Eddie got Jamie settled back into bed Henry brought the subject up. "So how long have you two been dating?"

Frank couldn't hold back a groan at his father's forwardness though he wasn't surprised. Even Jamie laughed slightly expecting one of them to bring it up. "We've only been dating for a few weeks, it's a long story but.."

"Well it's about time kiddo!" Jamie looked up at his grandfather laughing red cheeked as Eddie fixed his pillows to help him get comfortable before joining him on the bed holding his hand. Once Jamie was settled frank turned to Eddie with a smile. "Guess we'll be setting one more place at Sunday dinner?"

Eddie reached for Jamie's hand while she nodded at him trying not to show how nervous that made her feel. Reagan family dinner was huge and by special invitation only. She knew all eyes would be on her that evening.

Henry seemed to pick up the resistance from his youngest grandson's new girl forcing a smile to the older man's face. "Relax sweetheart it'll be fine. I make sure everyone stays in line. " Eddie laughed smiling gratefully at him. For a former Detective and head patriarch Henry was really sweet.

"Henry, now we'll leave you two alone to get some rest. Take care kiddo." Henry waved a hand ushering frank put after his goodbyes leaving the two alone.

"Your grandpa is really something," Eddie laughed, sitting on the bed next to him.

Jamie smiled at her, his eyes beginning to slowly droop. "Yea he's great, we're all really close. He likes you a lot, pop can see your good for me."

Returning the smile Eddie pulled his blankets up tucking them around him and leaned down until their lips met for a soft kiss. The kiss only lasted a minute but that was long enough to send chills down both their spines. Eddie pulled away first looking into his blue eyes. "Get some rest I'm right here."

While Jamie rested Eddie brushed a hand though his blond hair watching him.

"You make him happy." Eddie jumped at the female voice, turning to see a tall, thin brunette wearing a suit weaxring a suit followed by a younger version of the woman. "I'm Erin, this is my daughter Niki."

Eddie recognized the time from Jamie talking about her when they were on patrol. "You're his sister the lawyer , Jamie told me a lot about you," she extended a hand to shake Erin's looking at the girl Niki.

"Is uncle Jamie okay," Niki asked liking past the woman at her sleeping uncle more concerned with him.

"Yea, he just needs to rest, they both do."

Niki raised an eyebrow finally turning towards her. "They got hurt protecting you isn't that right? Weren't you a cop?"

Erin shot her daughter a sharp, warning look to stop right there. "Go see uncle Danny I'll be there in a minute." She waited until niki left to meet Eddie again apologetically. "Niki and Jamie were the closest in age so they created a special bond. It isn't your fault they got hurt Danny does that enough on his own."

Both women cracked a smile at that. "Just so you know I really care about your brother, always have. We had a special partnership but dug it because neither of us wanted to stop being partners."

"I know, we all knew in fact it was clear with Jamie he had feelings for you. He doesn't have a very good poker face." Erin smiled walking out to see her oldest brother until Jamie woke up.

Alone again Eddie turned back to Jamie, smiling as he slept soundly holding his hand with hers while the other went back to brushing his hair. Frank and Henry went between the two rooms bringing Linda and the boys to see Danny first.

Linda's face hardened seeing her husband laying in a hospital bed hurt. "I'm fine babe, Doctor said I'll be okay and should even be out by Sunday long as I behave. Hey boys cmere, it's okay," Danny opened an arm inviting his boys over for a hug seeing the scared looks in their eyes.

Jack took Sean by the arm walking closer to the bed, and hugged their father carefully not wanting to mess up the wires. "Hey, I know your scared but it's okay, I promise I'll be home soon okay?"

"Yea no thanks to uncle Jamie's partner. If you weren't protecting her this wouldn't have happened," Niki mumbled loud enough for them to hear.

All eyes fell on the only female granddaughter, her eyes low and firm. "I mean she's a cop she should be able to take care of herself. What if something else happened to them? I already lost one uncle…"

"Stop Niki! Dad and uncle Jamie were doing their jobs it isn't Eddie's fault so don't blame her, blame the guy who did this. My dad was really brave and so was uncle Jamie knowing something worse could have happened but still willing to protect someone else. I'm really proud of them for doing that and you should be too," Jack let out on his older cousin having heard enough.

Danny smiled at his oldest boy taking Jack's hand to prompt him closer for another hug wanting both his boys. "Thank you jack," Danny whispered.

He lay back changing the conversation until his eyes fell tiredly not having enough time to even say goodbye before falling asleep. Not five minutes later Frank stepped in with dinner for everyone knowing Linda would not leave the room as Eddie wouldn't with Jamie. "Is Eddie still here," Linda asked the older man who'd become like her own father.

When Frank nodded, Linda offered a smile excusing herself to the other room.


	8. Chapter 8

Eddie carefully sat the bed into a sitting position so Jamie could eat the dinner a nurse brought into him. His blue eyes fell upon the tray consisting of a brown matter drowning in brown sauce, corn, and apple juice. "Um I've been meaning to go on a diet anyway," Jamie made a face and pushed the food away.

"You have to eat to build up strength. Here let me cut this uh whatever it is up for you." Laughing but glad she didn't have to eat it Eddie cut the meat into small pieces which would be hard for Jamie due to his shoulder.

Poking the fork into a piece Eddie brought it up to his mouth feeding him with their eyes locked. Jamie made another face but accepted it gratefully just wanting to finish.

"Maybe you could help Danny too when he wakes up. I know when he sees dinner he'll throw a fit," Linda said stepping into the room getting both their attention. Jamie smiled at his sister in law amused at how accurate the statement was.

"I'll see what I can do," Eddie smiled guessing her to be Danny's wife Linda.

Stepping into the room more Linda locked eyes with the younger woman. "I know your busy just wanted to talk when you had a chance."S

Giving a nod Eddie turned to Jamie curiously, "give me a second okay?" Turning back she followed Linda right outside the room for a private conversation.

Before Linda could say anything Eddie spoke up first. "Look, I'm really sorry about Danny and I never wanted any of this to happen. The reason I didn't come see you is because I figured you wouldn't want to see me for putting your husband in the hospital."

"Are you kidding Danny does a good job of that on his own, worries me sick but he's a Reagan and stubborn," Linda sighed and smiled at the same time. "Jamie can too don't let him fool you."

Eddie laughed, "oh I know from riding with him.."

"I wanted to tell you there are no hard feelings and I'm very excited to hear Jamie got through his stubbornness to ask you out. We've been saying for awhile now much he likes you. " both women laughed, simultaneously looking in the room at Jamie trying to feed himself with his good hand.

"I better go help or he won't eat. Thanks Linda, I really appreciate your reassurance. Guess I'll see you at Sunday dinner?" The two parted, Eddie going to help Jamie while Linda checked on Danny who was not having it with the food.

Linda was surprised to find Jack taking over making his father eat. "Dad if you want to get out of here you have to eat." Linda chuckled at her oldest boy moving closer to the bed laughing at Danny's face. "Your brother is having the same reaction."

"I'm sure Eddie is taking good care of him though. " Danny made a face taking another bite before pushing the tray away warranting a look from his son.

"You better eat up or Eddie will come in here and feed you," Linda threatened. "She's not showing you brother any mercy. They are good for each other, Jamie's come out of his shel since Eddie was in his life."

"She is good for him, just enough vinegar to contrast his personality. Can I get something else to eat?"

"Tomorrow if you eat all of this today," Linda promised. Danny scowled but obeyed.

Eddie laid next to Jamie in the other room fingering his bandage, "I thought i was going to lose you. I can't lose you Jamie, what are we going to do?"

Jamie sighed, "We are going to keep you safe, we are going to make this work out. You are not going to leave my site, do you hear? We'll stay by pops until I find these guys."

Eddie smiled, "I do...I won't, I don't want to. Can I lay here or do you hurt?"

"I think I'd hurt without you," Jamie replied and kissed her head. "Try to sleep, I got shot but you had a shock too. Try to sleep.

Despite the pain throbbing from his shoulder Jamie moved his arm to put around Eddie hiding the grimace when she looked up at him. Taking his hand Eddie rested against his chest so not to hurt him and closed her eyes.

While she slept Jamie rubbed her hand to let know he was there watching over and protecting her. Frank came back in to check on his youngest almost tearing when he saw Jamie with an arm around Eddie.

"I promise to find whoever is doing this and make them pay dad."

"I know you will son, but don't forget to balance Eddie as well. It's easy to get consumed with the case feeling you're doing it for Eddie but she needs your attention too," Frank reminded him, a lesson he learned with Mary.

Jamie nodded, checking on Eddie sleeping soundly against him. "It's not just Eddie though dad, this is about Danny too. We could have lost him today.." Jamie swallowed hard. "They messed with two members of my family today and I won't forget that."

Jamie was released from the hospital two days later with orders to rest his shoulder before going on restrictive duty. Driven home by Henry with Eddie by his side Jamie took to his phone calling his partner. "Hey email me everything okay we have to get this guy."

"You're supposed to be resting," Eddie warned, sitting on him.

Giving her a meek smile Jamie wrapped his arms around her waist while Henry busied himself in the kitchen. "I know babe, I will promise don't give me that look."

Settling on his lap Eddie watched Jamie work a worried expression on her face. She lurched forward feeling her stomach turn forcing her to the first floor bathroom getting sick in the toilet. Jamie came in right behind her getting on his knees to comfort her until she finished. Helping her up they walked to the bedroom together.


	9. Chapter 9

Over the next few days Jamie kept his promise of keeping Eddie close to him as he worked the case from home despite being on injury leave. Henry kept Eddie company with stories from the bad old days, sending Jamie's frustrations at the case getting cold.

"Okay but there has to be something…okay " ending the call Jamie threw his cell down on the couch to run his eyes tiredly not hearing Eddie approach until he felt the couch move. Dropping his hands Jamie smiled but Eddie could see the frustration in his eyes.

"We could always go see my father since we didn't last time." Eddie slipped an arm through his using Jamie's arm as a pillow.

Jamie shook his head refusing to take her out of the house until they found the guys responsible. "My partner is going to try and flip the kid we collared. I don't want you leaving until I know your safe okay?"

He turned to the computer typing away with Eddie by his side until Henry announced lunch. "Go eat I'll be right there." He looked away from the computer long enough to kiss her assuring he'd be along shortly before looking back at the computer.

Sighing Eddie went into the kitchen joining Henry at the table. "Jamie said he'd be in shortly just wanted to finish. Im worried he'd so involved in this.."

Henry smiled nodding at her, taking a seat next to her. "Jamie is very cool headed until someone messes with his family, then you see his Reagan temper come out. When those guys came after you he considered it personal because he cares deeply for you."

"I do too for him but.."

"I know, to much work isn't good. Unfortunately he inherited that trait from his father and myself as did Danny and Joe. Even Erin." Henry gave a warm smile and patted her hand. "Why don't you bring the sandwich in to him. As I recall your good at making him eat."

Chuckling not sure whether to take that as a compliment Eddie picked up his plate carrying it into the living room. It wasn't until she reached the couch did Eddie realize Jamie was on the phone. "He's lying..no I'll talk to my sister and see what I can get."

"Hey, I brought you a sandwich your grandpa made. You should take a break and eat," Eddie began softly.

"Thanks babe, I'll eat as I go promise. That kid is changing his story saying he never said anything to me," Jamie heaved a sigh in frustration. He wanted to catch these guys before they did anything else.

Eddie wrapped an arm around him rubbing his back understanding. "I know but you have to eat," she said softly. "And drink before you continue.." Kissing his head Eddie got up returning to Henry so they could eat.

Looking at the sandwich Eddie brought him made Jamie's stomach turn. He couldn't think about eating right now, not until those responsible were behind bars. Instead of touching luck Jamie turned back to work promising himself he'd eat after this.

In the kitchen Eddie and Henry chatted over sandwiches and beers laughing at old stories back in Henry's days. In the middle of one while Henry was a Detective in the Bronx Jamie came in carrying the empty plate. "Do you want more," Henry questioned him eyebrow raised.

"I'm good thanks pops, getting back to work." Jamie patted both their shoulders, kissing Eddie's head before going back in the living room, earning a sigh from Eddie.

Throughout the day Eddie shuffled between spending a little time with Jamie and Henry who regaled her with unlimited stories. During dinner Jamie stopped working long enough to eat with the family before returning to work.

Around eleven Henry and Frank headed upstairs for the night leaving the two alone. "I know but the DNA isn't enough proof from what my sister said," Jamie told his partner over the phone. While he finished up the conversation Eddie lay down with her head resting on his lap.

Cradling the phone between his shoulder and cheek freeing Jamie's hands to brush across Eddie's hair. "We need a statement or something else. Yea keep working on it and text me if the hit I sent you helps."

Soon as he hung up Eddie reached for his hand seeing the dark circles forming under his eyes from lack of sleep. "Come to bed Jamie the case will be there tomorrow." Hearing him sigh Eddie sat up staring at him with big, round crystal clear blue eyes.

"You know I hate when you do that, okay let's go," jamie laughed unable to resist her begging eyes. Taking her hand Jamie left the computer on sleep and followed her up to his old bedroom they would share.

Eddie slid into bed first having already changed waiting for Jamie to finish. Not having to wait long Eddie smiled at him walking to the bed joining her quietly. His arms slipped easily around her small waist brushing a hand down the side as she moved against him with her head against his chest.

Their eyes met both leaning in until their lips brushed quickly but softly. Jamie cupped under chin picking her head up to deepen the kiss before pulling away. "Get some sleep, I'm right here," he whispered.

Eddie cuddled against his warm body feeling safe with his strong arms around her protectively. His heart beat rhythmically in her ear helping her fall asleep. Smiling Jamie wrapped an arm around her closing his eyes to rest but was unable to turn his mind off the case.

Just as he was about to fall asleep his cell phone vibrated against the night side table forcing him awake. Checking to make sure it didn't wake Eddie, Jamie picked the phone up whispering, "hello?"

"Hey Jamie I got something just emailed you."

Checking on Eddie again Jamie quietly slipped out of bed heading downstairs to check his email. "The DNA you suggested got me thinking so I went back and looked it over again. Tomorrow I'm going to talk with the kid again.."

Reaching the last step Jamie nodded his partner's voice sounding further away as the room spun. "Jamie," was the last thing he heard before collapsing at the bottom.


	10. Chapter 10

Heading commotions coming from downstairs, Henry, Frank and Eddie woke up, scrambling out of bed to check. "Jamie," Eddie called identifying the heap at the bottom. Henry held while Frank checked on his youngest.

"Jamie?" The older man breathed in relief to see Jamie's blue eyes looking up at him sheepishly. "Do you know where you are son?"

"Yea at the house with you, pops and Eddie. Eddie..does she know.." Jamie turned to look upstairs sighing spotting the blond being comforted by his grandfather. "I'm fine dad lost my footing on the last step."

Frank only eyed his boy, helping his youngest back to his feet slowly supporting him with an arm around his back. "Why aren't you in bed Jamie?"

Allowing his father's help to the couch Jamie blushed embarrassed that he got caught. "I was just.." His eyes tried not to fall guiltily on the computer that sat across from him but Frank could already guess. "You should be in bed son, everything else can wait. Remember what I told you."

Nodding his head the two men rose together heading upstairs back to bed. Eddie smacked the back of his head as he walked by. "That's for trying to go back to bed and I'm not done. " she followed him curling into him as they slipped back into bed.

Before he could close his eyes Eddie pushed her lips against his hard before sliding down resting her head near him. "I love you Jamie, more then anything else and I can't loose you like I almost did. You're recovering still and need to rest but you didn't and almost fainted."

"I know Eddie.. I just want to get these guys so your safe.." Jamie stared just catching the beginning of what she said. "You said you love me?"

He smiled, rewarding her with a gentle kiss. "I love you too babe. I promise no more pushing to hard and spending more attention on you," he smirked at her, laughing when Eddie groaned. "You're annoying."

"I know," Jamie grinned wide. He held her close against him and closed his eyes falling asleep with Eddie.

The following morning when Jamie woke up he found the bed empty and cold where Eddie was. Stretching his tired body Jamie got up heading downstairs for coffee. Stepping down off the last step into the living room the computer Jamie worked on was gone. Narrowing his eyes Jamie walked into the kitchen finding Henry and Eddie sipping coffee.

"Morning," Henry greeted smiling. "There's a fresh pot of coffee."

"Thanks, hey Eddie. " Jamie walked by to kiss her head, pouring himself a cup before joining them. "Do you know where my laptop is?"

"I locked it up because you are not working tonight. After the last two days you are only relaxing today no case at all and before you argue your partner was already warned not to call or he has to deal with me." Eddie gave a firm smirk already thinking ahead knowing what he'd try and say.

Surprised at her force Jamie looked to his grandpa for help but Henry raised his hands in defeat not wanting to get on her bad side.

"Eddie…"

"No don't Eddie me, no work today so you can rest and that isn't negotiable. You need to rest then you can close the case," Eddie told him firmly in the tone he learned not to argue with. Henry chuckled reminded of his Betty.

Finishing their breakfast quietly Eddie went upstairs to shower noticing all the closed doors in the narrow hallway decorated with warm colors covered with hanging pictures. She recognized most of the family Frank, Henry and the siblings. In one frank had his arm around a woman Eddie guessed to be his wife.

"That's my mom, she died when I was a teenager from cancer. We were all really close. " Jamie smiled sadly walking up behind her.

Eddie looked back at another picture of the four siblings Jamie in the middle of Danny and another boy who looked like an older version of Jamie with Erin on the end. "Is that your brother Joe?"

"Yea, Joe was only a few years older he was my best friend growing up, supported me in everything.." Jamie smiled at the picture remembering the day they took the picture on their mom's insistence.

It was Saturday and the kids now all in the same house. Danny became a police office, Erin married with a daughter a finishing law school, Joe and Jamie finishing high school with Joe most likely following his older brother's footsteps. Her babies were growing up to fast.

Danny came by to visit after tour regaining Jamie and Joe with tales of his experience while Erin shook her head at him. "So I'm with my partner and the perp comes right in front of us so we tell him to stop but he rabbits. I take off and tackle the guy in the middle of a busy street."

"Real nice Danny," Erin said sarcastically. Joe and Jamie on the other hand sat on the edge of their seats hanging onto word their big brother said.

"Imagine all three of us become cops. The three Reagan brothers working together, how co would that be," Joe looked between his brother's grinning wide repeating the words they used to say as kids playing cops.

This time Danny too grinned, wrapping his arm around both little brothers in a headlock. "We'd clear the streets out because three Reagans out there no one will be able to hide."

Overhearing the conversation Mary peeked in a smile on her face proudly at the scene of her three boys getting along. "Let me take a picture of you guys wait.." She hurried for the camera then returned to the living room.

"Ma.." Danny groaned, seeing the infamous camera in their mother's hand. He stopped immediately seeing the firm look on her face.

"Who knows the next time all four of you will be together, I want a picture." Sighing the siblings got up with Danny hugging his brothers close captured by Mary smiling. She watched them sadly not wanting to loose any of her babies.


	11. Chapter 11

"Mom never wanted me to become a cop like the others, and although dad promised to make sure I didn't he said it wasn't mom's choice it was mine. " Eddie glanced his face seeing the smile.

"Well I'm glad you did because we would have never met."

Jamie brushed his hand against hers letting their fingers brush together. "So since I'm grounded what do you want to do today?"

Eddie shrugged her shoulders not used to being stuck indoors although she was glad it was with Jamie. "Anything, we have all day and maybe if your good I'll let you work a little later. My dad is going to call later so I'll see what he says about the guys. First I need a shower.."

Laughing Jamie showed her where the bathroom was, getting her a towel then heading back downstairs to check on his grandfather. Henry stood in the kitchen grinning as his grandson made his appearance. "Everything okay?"

"Yea Eddie is taking a shower.."

"She's a firecracker that one.." Henry smiled with Jamie agreeing with him.

"She sure is pop but she's amazing." Jamie couldn't stop smiling thinking of his Eddie. She sure kept him on his toes with her sarcastic replies but she was also smart, tough, beautiful and always had his back.

Henry recognized the look on his youngest grandson one he had anytime they talked about his Betty. "She's good for you Jamie I can see that. Im happy for you that you found each other. Tell me do you feel she's the one?"

Jamie didn't hesitate to think it over for he had enough time to do that over the years. "Yeah pop I can see us getting married. "

Upstairs Eddie dried off in Erin's old room changing into blue jeans and a pink shirt sleeve top,

turning when her phone rang from the dresser. Frowning she picked it up answering not recognizing the number"hello."

"Hi Edit.."

Eddie's lips turned up into a smile hearing her father's voice on the other side. Cradling the phone Eddie sat down on the bed so they could talk. "Hey dad how've you been? "

"Things have been good here, I'm all settled in and happier with the environment. What's been new with you? How has that partner of yours been Jamie? Do you still speak to him because he seemed really nice."

"Yea I still see him a lot even though we're not partners. Actually that's what I wanted to talk about dad. Jamie caught a case and one kid he brought in said it had to do with you," Eddie breathed in hoping he could tell her something that would help find the perps.

Armin sighed, not wanting to have this conversation with his daughter especially not over the phone. "Edit what I did to our friends was terrible. There were so many people who worked with me in the company.."

"Didn't you have a list or something in files in a computer or somewhere? Think hard dad this is really important," Eddie urged in a begging tone.

"Yea I might have but I doubt those files are still there. The police took all our computers years ago.." Armin paused to think again curious why his precious Edit was bringing it up now after all these years.

"Okay thanks dad that might actually help thanks. I'll give you a call later this week okay? I love you." Eddie ended the call, finishing downstairs before joining Jamie and Henry downstairs. If they could somehow find out who the arresting officers were Jamie could request to see a list of workers.

Finishing fluffing up her hair Eddie started downstairs slowly, ignoring her turning stomach. She smiled walking into the kitchen watching Henry and Jamie both stand as she appeared. "Thanks I feel much better. I just spoke to my dad and he said the cops who arrested then took all the computers. If we could find who.."

"I'm sure it's in the files I'll ask Marcus to look for me." Jamie pulled out his cell dialing his partner's number. "Hey it's Reagan I need a favor from you. Can you get your hands on a case file from years ago perp's name was Armin Janko. Yes can you just get the file? Thanks…" Jamie shook his head turning back to Eddie.

"Looks like we have time, what would you like to do?"

Eddie shrugged her shoulders at him following Henry cleaning up, distracted by the garden seen through the window. With a smile Jamie took her hand leading her into their backyard just outside his mom's garden. "My mom started this garden and let us help. Pop has been maintaining it since she passed."

Eddies gaze flew over the nice sized garden blooming with flowers of every color perfectly trimmed leaves. "It's beautiful Jamie he does a really good job." She felt his arm loop around her shoulder remembering spending hours with his mom on his knees making sure the flowers looked perfect.

Their shoulders brushed together turning Jamie's attention to her taking a deep breath. As they leaned closer their heads touched, free hands entangling together. They stared for a minute quietly neither wanting to ruin the moment.

Just as Eddie picked her head up to kiss him Jamie's ringtone filled the air mixed with groans from both. Jamie reached into his pocket checking the caller ID before answering. "Yea did you find anything?" Listening carefully he nodded looking right at Eddie.

"Thanks partner, yea I want the list emailed forthwith so we can go through the names.. "

"Marcus found the list in the police files, he's going to email it to me so we can go through it. " he pulled Eddie against him hoping this would break the case to find who was going after his Eddie and bring them in.

While they waited, Jamie and Eddie sat going through the old albums. They were thumbing through one labeled 1984. "Oh look how cute you are!" Eddie cooed at a three year old Jamie in candy cane footie pajamas wearing a six gun, cowboy hat, and cowboy boots. He had a tiny sheriff badge pinned to his pjs.

"Oh I thought I told Mom to burn that picture," Jamie blushed.

"Why? You are adorable," Eddie laughed. "Who is that?" Eddie pointed to an older blond haired boy.

"That is Joe," Jamie replied. "Five minutes after this picture was taken, I tried to arrest Danny for making a mess with the wrapping paper. That didn't end well for me or for Danny. Joe always stuck up for me."

Eddie flipped the book and found a picture of Jamie in little khaki pants, a white collar shirt, and blue blazer. He looked scared out of his mind. "First day of school," Jamie explained. "I found out my pre-school was not in the big school with Joey and Erin and Danny."

"Aww, scared little Jamie...Did you cry?"

Jamie chuckled, "Yes..."

She gave him a smirk loving the fact that she was able to tease him so easily. His email dinged as a new message appeared from Marcus turning their attention to work.


	12. Chapter 12

Shoulder to shoulder they looked over the list of names Marcus sent hoping one would stick out as a possible lead. While working on their part the older Detective helping them while Danny was on medical leave went back to interview the perp they collared trying to flip him.

"Okay, take your time Eddie.." Jamie took her hand while they scrolled through pictures from Eddie's past silently supporting her. "If you recognize anyone let me know.."

Eddie scanned each row scrolling down until they reached the end shaking her head. "No sorry I remember them but they were all really nice. None of them seemed the type to come after me for revenge, sorry."

Offering a smile Jamie hugged her close leaving the laptop screen open cradling her close. "It's okay my partner is working on something else. I promise we'll catch this guy Eddie so your safe." His hand worked up and down her arm slowly hoping his partner would be able to find something.

The door opened then closed followed by footsteps from the sound of it belonging to two people. Turning back Jamie smirks seeing his nephews walking into the living room. "Uncle Jamie!" He stood up catching them to give a big hug.

"Hey guys oh this is Eddie ..Eddie these are Danny's boys Jack and Sean," Jamie ruffled both their hair while they turned to take in the young blond they'd heard so much about.

"She's really pretty uncle Jamie why didn't you ask her out sooner," Sean looked back at his uncle confused when Jamie only blushed. Laughing under her breath Linda quickly ushered them to them kitchen so they can say hi to Henry.

Eddie gave a smirk reaching out and cupping Jamie's hand into hers. "Pretty smart those two, they seem like really good kids. "

"They are.." Jamie looped an arm around her shoulder looking past her into the kitchen watching the boys talking quietly while Linda spoke to Henry only pieces heard from the other room. A sad smile found Jamie's lips watching the boys hug their grandfather tenderly despite Henry being healthy for his age.

"Those boys are great, Danny he hardly shows a soft side but he does around them. Must be nice having a family of your own you know raising kids seeing them grow up.." Eddie turned to give a curious look wondering if he was going where she thought.

"What are you saying Jamie?"

Holding her hands tightly in his Jamie faced her eyes locked with hers eyes dancing with a serious look. "I'm saying seeing those boys and my niece I don't know I guess I've longed for a family of my own. "

Eddie stared at him frozen in shock at what he was talking about. She opened her mouth to respond but nothing came out. Closing and opening again Eddie started to say something stopping when Jamie's phone rang. Groaning under his breath Jamie fished the object out answering. "Reagan..really? Okay shoot me the address.."

"We got him Eddie my partner flipped the kid we brought in we know who is coming after you, they're held up in Queens so I have to go." Before she could say anything Jamie pulled her into a tight hug with a soft kiss. "I'll come back safe promise. Pops I have to go.."

Jamie took off leaving Eddie standing alone in the living room staring once again having time to think over what he said.

When he arrived in scene Marcus waited with a team of four other cops guarding the door while they waited. "They're inside all four of them including the leader Taylor Davis. You all set?"

Giving him a quick nod Jamie pulled his weapon out taking a deep breath before nodding at the other officers to knock down the door. "Police freeze." Jamie moved in first weapon drawn taking in the scene quickly. They appeared in a decent sized living room equipped with a couch two end tables on each side decorated with lamps. A 50 inch television played from the wall straight across from the couch.

Hearing the order all four men scrambled in different directions followed by members of the team. "Go after Taylor we got them," Marcus ordered pointing to the middle aged man who took off out the window. Jamie turned racing out the front door to catch up.

"Police, stop," he yelled wishing for once someone would listen and just freeze. Taylor skidded on the wet pavement turning down an alley jumping over trash cans trying to escape the police officer.

Panting breathlessly Jamie slipped turning into the alley getting right back on his foot to continue the pursuit. "Stop police.."

Taylor jumped off both feet landing halfway on a chain fence scaling up followed closely by the officer still ordering him to stop. Grunting at the cop's insistence Taylor jumped over landing easily landing on both feet agile. "Stop right there.." Jamie lunged as soon as he landed knocking Taylor down off his feet.

"Stop resisting your under arrest for the murder of Jason Williams and the attempted murder of Eddie Janko. You picked the wrong woman to mess with, this will teach you not to go after my girlfriend," Jamie grumbled, pinning Taylor to the ground so he could grab the cuffs.

Taylor shifted to his side throwing an elbow into Jamie's arm knocking him off balance. Working quickly Taylor grabbed Jamie's hands decreasing any chance the officer could fight back raising his knees knocking the wind out the younger man. Jamie sucked in a breath, digging an elbow into Taylor's stomach forcing him to let go. For good measure Jamie threw a right hook that connected with the face temper boiling.

"Don't ever go after my girlfriend again.." Jamie warned growling. He flipped Taylor over managing to get the cuffs over Taylor's hands reading his rights. He stood lifting Taylor by the arm roughly taking him back to their team glad Eddie was safe. .


End file.
